This invention relates to a novel construction of a light-weight window of the type formed of an extruded plastic frame and having a transparent organic polymer pane. The invention particularly relates to a versatile framing construction.
In recent years, a number of light-weight window structures have been introduced. Prominent among these are light-weight structures formed of a transparent plastic pane and set into extruded plastic frame members which normally carry a channel for receiving the pane member. Typically, a frame member will be utilized on each of the four sides of the frame. In the usual case, the framing members will be formed to receive, for example, weather stripping and/or fastening means. The fastening means can be fiber-loop-locking strips such as those well known to the art and available under the trademark Velcro. Pressure sensitive adhesive-bearing attachments may also be used, most popular are magnetic strips. In each case, the fastening means is adapted to seal against a window molding on which a complimentary strip of, say, the magnetic strip or Velcro, may be fastened. One important use of such light-weight windows is in the economical construction of easily-handled storm windows which can be readily mounted, and readily removed, by elderly persons.
When manufacture of such windows takes place under the control of a single manufacturing facility, it is a relatively simple matter to assemble a closely-specified pane sheeting into a molding having a channel precisely manufactured to receive it. The same result is achieved when a supplier ships these moldings and the carefully-specified panes to a customer for assembly away from the supplier's place of business.
In commercial practice, however, it is cumbersome to tie the sale and shipment of generally-available pane material to the sale and shipment of the molding material. Numerous window-constructing facilities around the country can more efficiently control their inventory and transportation charges by buying readily available sheet material directly from its suppliers, sizing it themselves for a particular window size. Most flexibility is achieved because the customer has a point-of-sale capability to specify the break-resistance polycarbonate windows or the more conventional polyacrylate windows.
However, each small window maker must undertake the job of quality control with respect to the gauge of pane material which is received and match it to the capabilities of different frame stock.
As will be described below, Applicants' invention is directed towards providing an improved framing structure directed, in large part, to the solution of this problem.